


Picnics, Pies and, First Kisses

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Picnics, Pie, Waiter Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Following on from Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day, Cas and Dean have their first date.





	Picnics, Pies and, First Kisses

Cas got off work at eleven and picked Dean up from his room. Dean had been enjoying the winter sun from the comfort of his own personal balcony.

“So where are you taking me?”

“Patience Dean,” Cas said cryptically.

“But Cas,” Dean whined.

Cas raised his eyebrows, and Dean could tell he wasn’t taking any of Dean’s shit.

“Wrap up warm, that’s the only hint you’re getting.” Cas retorted taking Dean’s arm and dragging him from the room, Dean just managed to grab his jacket on the way out.

They walked along the cliff edge, the wind was blowing in over the sea and Dean could taste the salt in the air. Cas’ cheeks were pink and his eyes glinted in the low summer sunshine, he looked beautiful and Dean couldn’t help but smile at him.

Cas pointed out a large, red-bricked hotel perched at the top of a cliff, it was tall and imposing, “They filmed ‘The Witches’ there.”

Dean had never seen the film but he remembered Sam reading the book when he was a kid.

“It certainly looks spooky. What’s it like inside?”

Cas turned and looked at Dean, “I’ve never actually been inside.”

“Hmm.” Dean looked over at the hotel, “Maybe one day I’ll take you there.”

“Maybe one day I’ll let you.” Cas laughed

“Do you always play hard to get?” Dean rejoined.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and lead him down the grass at the top of the cliff and leaned across and whispered in Dean’s ear.

“I’m most definitely not playing hard to get.”

Cas’ voice was deep and growly, Dean felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. Who knew a voice could be so…arousing?

Cas looked around and then nodded. “Here, I think.”

He put opened the bag he had been carrying and removed an old fashioned picnic blanket, using the brisk breeze to help him lay it flat on the grass like a pro. Gesturing to the blanket, Cas sat down and Dean joined him.

“Cas, I’ve never been on a picnic before.” Dean sighed, “This is great.” Dean felt a rush of emotion and his cheeks ached, as he couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Well, Dean Winchester if this pleases you just wait till you see what Chef packed for us.”

Cas started unpacking wax paper parcels of food, there were scones, with tiny pots of jam and cream, little cakes and sandwiches, and much to Dean’s delight pie.

“Cas,” Dean crowed contentedly, rubbing his hands together “there are three things you need to know about me, I love my family, I love my car and I love pie.” Dean took a big mouthful of the sweet concoction, peach he thought and maybe raspberry. Dean couldn't help but moan as he experienced what could only be described as an oral orgasm. “Cas if you keep feeding me like this I may have to marry you.” Dean couldn’t be responsible for anything he was saying when he was under the demon thrall of sugary goodness. Luckily Cas just snorted.

“Dean Winchester, one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble.”

Dean huffed and swallowed the small mouthful of heaven. “Just not today?”

“No Dean, not today.”

Cas leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s. His lips were cold and slightly dry, the kiss was brief, barely more than a peck, but it made Dean’s stomach swoop. That kiss came straight in at number one on the top ten of Dean’s favorite kisses, ever.


End file.
